Psychic in the Light
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: As Wilbur has a comforting start to his sophomore year in high school and Karena starts her sophomore year in college, a girl with psychic abilities catches the college sophomore's attention. Little does Karena know that the girl is related to a couple friends she met a couple years ago... May be a crossover at some point.
1. Karena: Chargeball and Drawing

**A little late, but...DONE! Welcome to the 2nd story in the series! It is still debatable if this story will be a crossover or not (no, I'm not shouting out the other movie!). The further in the story I go, the more decisive the crossover will be. The summary describes all...and I did give a spoiler alert in my profile about this story if you paid attention. And so, here is "Psychic in the Light"! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

***September 4, 2038***

"Now all you do is aim at the target. Concentrate, and fire at it. Never hit the top target first because it never works."

Wilbur was teaching me how to fix the batteries needed to fill Billie's 'toy train' with juice using a chargeball glove. Let me tell you: it is a lovely thing to do on a Saturday when you don't have school or work. Oh yeah, I'm back in college again as a sophomore, and Wilbur started his sophomore year in high school, and he beamed a smile on that first day.

Anyway, I started to concentrate before firing a charge at the target. I think I concentrated too hard; the charge did hit the target, but it bounced back to me and I landed on the ground.

"OW!"

"You okay there, Karr?" Wilbur asked as he held his hand out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, taking his hand. "I'm a little nervous about this. That's all."

"Just take it easy on the concentration," my teenage boyfriend advised. "Imagine the charge going from one target to the next, no matter what direction it goes."

I tried again to concentrate, but not as hard as I did the first time. _Left, up, right. Left, up, right. _I opened up my eyes, and I fired a charge at the left target, and the charge hit all three targets! I did it! I bounced up and down with joy.

"See? I told you you'd get it," Wilbur said with a smirk. "You just need a little bit of practice, that's all. Now it's your turn to teach me something."

Whenever both Wilbur and I had the day off from school or work, we would teach each other something new, like the multiple target practice with the chargeball glove today. It was my idea to have us know each other more instead of just talking and kissing. There was one day during the summer when we were both bored, and I got up and karate-kicked Wilbur. He ended up winning the fight that day because he had more experience, but he continued to teach me every other day throughout the summer. He still had a lot to teach me, but I was getting better.

So I decided to teach him how to blend colors together. I held his hand, and I lead him toward the travel tube, which would lead us to Wilbur's room. Since I had forgotten to take my drawing supplies with me to my dormitory (yes, I moved into the university commons since I couldn't afford an apartment at the moment), that's what I decided to teach him. I opened up my sketchbook, and I got out the right colors to draw the rainbow.

"Uh, Karr? What are you teaching me?" Wilbur asked.

"How to blend colors together...or how to draw a rainbow."

"Oh that's easy," Wilbur replied, and I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Easy as in drawing 7 curved lines and coloring in between the lines?" I asked in a quiet voice, and then yelled my answer. "NO!"

"Geez, Karena! You don't need to be loud...that's _my _job!"

"But still, watch." Wilbur glued his eyes to my hand, and I started to put some color on the blank page. I lightly moved the red up and down to make the left end of the rainbow. Then I gave the red a rest after applying a faint color on the right side and started to color with the orange. I applied the orange on top of the faint red and started coloring from there. I left a faint color on that side, and I picked up the yellow...and so forth with green, blue, indigo, and finally purple.

"Now you try," I said, handing Wilbur the colored pencils. I watched Wilbur as he started to color with the red, but something wasn't right about his movements.

"Wilbur, you're pressing too hard. Take it easy. Not too faint at the beginning, but not too heavy either."

Wilbur growled, but he tried again. I noticed that he did lighten up a bit on the pressure, and he eventually got the coloring perfect. He even faded out the red as I told him too, and he showed me his work.

"That's it, Wilbur," I complimented. "Now try the orange."

The raven-haired fifteen-year-old boy started coloring with the orange, but he stared coloring outside the red.

"Hey hun, you start on the fainting red area...carefully."

"Oh oops!" Wilbur exclaimed, and he tried again, this time starting on the fainted red and making his way to the solid orange. With each color, he was getting better.

"I think I'm better at photography than I am at this," Wilbur said.

"Actually, I think you're better than me at blending two colors together," I complimented, and my boyfriend gave me a weird look.

"You are joking, right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Wilbur!" I said with a straight face. "Note. Serious. Face." I pointed to my face.

"Oh...okay then I'll take that as a compliment? Anyway, what color is next?"

"Yellow." Wilbur picked up the yellow and started to color on top of the fainted orange. He was just about done coloring with the yellow when his mom called us down to dinner. The dinner entree tonight: pizza.

* * *

**Well hey. I never put too much action in the beginning of my stories...okay I did for two of them, but that was when I got started writing. But I hope this intro was pretty good, despite it being short...that's what beginnings are for. So, next part is in Wilbur's view...again, another part of the beginning. So I'll 'see' you guys when I write the next chapter ;)**


	2. Wilbur: Thinking

**5 views on this story already. I think that's pretty good, so thanks guys! I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer than the first one, but again, there isn't going to be much action so far. And so, here's Wilbur's beginning! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

I couldn't sleep. I had a great day, but I can't seem to close my eyes. I kept thinking about what Karena taught me about drawing and coloring, and all of a sudden I was thinking about stars. Karr complimented me on my 'perfect' rainbow when I was done, and she told me to practice drawing more. Art's not exactly my thing, but yet I keep thinking about it.

So to try to not waste any more time going to sleep, I got out of bed and walked over to my desk across the room by the window. I got out a pencil, since Karena took her art supplies with her, and I started drawing stars. I didn't draw them the cheap way, that is, crossing the lines to make five triangles and one pentagon. I simply drew dots from a person's point of view from the ground, and I drew a rainbow of them. Then I decided to draw a series of circles under that rainbow in order to correctly draw a human being.

"Wilbur." I jumped at my dad's voice. "Can you come down please?"

I got up and walked onto the levitation platform, and it lowered me to the first floor. I found my dad waiting at the door with a worried expression.

"What's wrong? Did Rachel escape?"

"Be thankful that she is in prison," my dad answered. "But why aren't you in bed?" _Oh that._

"I couldn't sleep," I replied with a laugh. "There's something about Karena that intrigues me."

"Let me see," Carl said walking in. "She's your girlfriend, you love her, you give her presents-"

"Carl, stop," I said laughing. "She was teaching me some art techniques today. Art's not my thing, but I keep thinking about it. I was actually drawing stars when you came in."

"Stars?" my father asked. "Like Orion or Leo?"

"No, just stars." I paused, thinking about what to say. "It's the way she teaches me that intrigues me. She makes everything seem so simple. On schoolwork, for example, the teachers make me even more confused when they try to help. It would take me five minutes just to figure out how things work. Karena, on the other hand, only takes about 30 seconds up to a minute for me to figure it out. Why is that?"

"So how long did it take you to learn those guard moves?" Carl asked.

"With practice, about five minutes to half an hour," I replied. "But that's not the point."

"I would suggest asking her about it the next time you see her," my father said. "I'm not in the position to answer that question for you."

"Oh." I hung my head.

"Try listening to music," Carl suggested. "That might help you go back to sleep."

"Carl, please," I said before Carl and my dad walked out the door. I sighed and walked back to the platform to get back to my desk. I stared at the drawing of my stars rainbow and stick person. I decided to draw the actual person next to the best of my ability.

* * *

***The next day***

"Hey, Karr?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"I have to work, but I have time for a visit."

"Okay. Meet me at Denny's?"

"Sure, Will. I'll see you in five minutes."

I went out to the garage to grab the time machine. I opened the garage door up above, and I flew off to the city. I had totally forgotten how majestic the city was during the day since I hadn't driven the time machine since my freshman year ended. I just continued to stare until I noticed I was about to crash into a building. I pressed really hard on the brakes just inches away, and I sighed in relief. I backed up, and I continued to drive to Denny's, the one place where robots weren't waiters, which to my surprise was near the university. Karena didn't have a car, so if she was going to my house, I would have to pick her up. But that wasn't the case today.

I parked the time machine on the grass and turned the invisible cloak on. I walked up to the door where Karena was and I gasped at the look; Karena was indeed a cute waitress. Her hair was up in a bun with a visor, and she had a yellow dress on to match with black heels.

"Hey, did you want to talk about something?" Karena asked, and I sighed.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Making things so easy. Just...how?"

"I just go with the flow of things," Karena answered. "I just do what I think is best."

"I don't think I understand," I replied.

"Say you want to get either a credit card or a checking account," Karena explained. "Both are easier ways to pay with rather than cash. However, when you have a credit card, you pay more money or interest than you already did. With a checking account, you could actually get more money with interest. It's the same thing with a savings account."

"Oh, so you have to think about your choices."

"Exactly. You'll learn more about the different types of payment sometime during high school. I'll guarantee you that."

"And...you'll help me?" I asked.

"Sure thing, hun." Karena paused and looked at her phone. "I gotta go. I clock in in about two minutes." She gave me a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"How about tonight? I get off at eight."

"That'll work," I said as I gave her a peck on the cheek. I walked back to the time machine and disabled the invisible cloak. I flew back home, feeling better about myself.

* * *

**Yes, there'll be more action in the next chapter. I'm trying to think of ideas about the story other than there being a psychic girl. So, I'll see you guys later :)**


	3. Karena: Halloween Bash

**Sorry for not updating for a few days. I ran out of ideas...that is until I looked at my calendar. Not that it's Halloween now, I mean we just finished the 4th of July!...but that gave me the idea for this chapter. Enjoy! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or to the song "Why Don't You Do Right?"***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

***One month later-October 31, 2038***

"Gee, Karena. You could pull it off as anybody!" As Lindsay Rose finished talking, I tightened up the golden belt. Yes, I was dressed up as Wonder Woman. I was going to go to a Halloween party that Cornelius Robinson held every year at Robinson Industries, which to my surprise, had a ballroom. All I knew was the whole Robinson family as well as high school students, college students, and adults were going to be there. I think this will be fun. _I wonder what Wilbur's gonna wear._

"Well, Lindsay, if you haven't noticed, I don't have blue eyes and black hair."

"Your boyfriend has black hair," Lindsay remarked.

"Well, he's a guy and he has brown eyes," I remarked back.

"I betcha your daughter's gonna have blue eyes so that she can pose as a perfect Wonder Woman."

"Lindsay, stop it!" I exclaimed. "I don't have a daughter...I mean, heck, we aren't even engaged! So please, different subject!"

"Okay, Miss You-Work-Too-Hard," Lindsay said, raising her hands. "I was just teasing you."

"Besides, if I do marry Wilbur someday, I am NOT having children."

"Yet you want to be a music teacher," Lindsay remarked, and I sighed.

"Touche. But still, it's going to take Wilbur a lot of coaxing just for me to give in."

"You'll be a great mother someday!" I gave my roommate a raised eyebrow. "Seriously! With the way you help Wilbur with his problems and the way you help him in school, you're bound to make a future for him."

"Lindsay, I asked you to talk about a different subject. How did we get from children to children?"

"Okay fine." Lindsay sighed while trying to think of a topic to talk about. "How is Wilbur doing anyway? It's been so long since I've seen him or the other kids at Todayland High."

"He's doing much better this year than he was last year," I answered. "He hasn't asked for my help yet."

"Last year was very traumatic for him, wasn't it?" Lindsay asked. I sighed, remembering about Rachel Woods, who is now in Russia after trying to kill both me and Wilbur. Wilbur hated freshman year because of that, and we had never brought up the subject since May. We tried to keep moving forward, and we are succeeding so far.

***FLASHBACK***

I met Wilbur back at the Robinson House after his first day of sophomore year. Only this time, instead of a frown, he had a huge smile on his face. He ran towards me, and we pulled into a hug.

"I'm guessing your first mission as a sophomore was successful, Captain?" I asked, making Wilbur laugh at the nickname. He loved the "Captain Time Travel" comics, and when I read them, I would totally picture Wilbur as a captain, so I gave him the nickname.

"It was much better," Wilbur replied, and then kissed me on the lips. "No stalkers or tardies, whatsoever." I laughed with him. "I'm starting to miss some friends already."

"Like Lindsay and Randy?" I asked.

"Yeah. So how was your first day?"

"Well, you know college," I answered.

"Come on," Wilbur said, taking my hand. "I betcha a bowl of strawberries will help freshen your mind up a little bit." I giggled, following him into the garage and up the travel tube to the dining room. And there on Wilbur's spot was a bowl of strawberries, and Franny was seated in her spot.

"Well hi Wilbur and Karena! How was your first day?"

"Much better."

"Tiring," I replied at the same time Wilbur answered. We looked at each other before cracking up. "Actually, Franny, my first day is not over yet. "I still have a conducting class at six."

"Well, too bad you can't stay for dinner," Franny replied. "Lucille would've loved for you to try her improved chicken pot pie."

"Maybe next time," I assured her, and I took a strawberry out of Wilbur's bowl.

"Would you like some strawberries, Karena?" Franny asked.

"No thanks," I replied. "Maybe after my Physics class, I'll have some." I turned toward my raven-haired boyfriend. "So describe your first day."

"Well, I had no tardies, I had no stalkers, and I love the theme of this year's marching band show." Wilbur finished his sentence with a huge grin on his face and a fist on his chest.

"What's the theme?" Franny asked her son.

"Styx!"

"That's a good band," I replied with a wink. "I loved them when I was a kid." Then I realized that he mentioned the marching band. "Wait a minute. If there's no football, then what sport do the marching band season go with?"

"Frisbee," Wilbur answered. "Anyway, I'm really excited about this year."

"Well that's great, sweetie," Franny replied with a smile. "Now is Karena going to tutor you?"

"Only if I need help," the teen answered. "I'm gonna try to do homework on my own."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"It's the end of the first quarter already for him, and he got straight A's, even in driver's education," I explained. "He's doing well."

"He's driving?" Lindsay asked. "Are you teaching him?"

"I'm not old enough," I answered. "I'm only nineteen."

"Oh." Lindsay finished getting her costume on: black leggings, glam bracelets, a t-shirt with a skull, and her blonde hair in waves.

"You rock in that one, Lindsay," I complimented her while giving what I called the 'you rock' sign with my hand.

"It took me one year with Randy's help just to find everything in this outfit." I had to laugh at my roommate's tone of voice. We approached the door and walked out of the room. We got outside and got inside a bubble that would take us to Robinson Industries. It didn't take long before the bubble burst on the ground. We walked up to the door when we blinked because of a flash.

"What is the-" I gasped as I saw who the photographer was. "Sam!"

"Miss Edwards? Ohmygosh it's good to see you again!" Sam ran up to me, and we hugged. It had been awhile since I saw the black-haired woman, and I was so happy to see her.

"I'm guessing your photography classes are going well?" I asked.

"Oh man, I took summer classes at the university, and I started my own business." Sam placed a hand on her head. "I'll be due to get an associate's degree by the 2039 winter graduation."

"Well good for you!" I complimented with a smile. "You want a better picture of us?"

"Please! For your friend's sake." I laughed as Lindsay finished wiping her eyes, and we placed our hands on our hips and faced our backs toward each other. We turned toward the camera with serious looks, and Sam took the photo with the camera Wilbur had given her some months back.

"Thanks guys!" Sam said. "Have fun!" I shook hands with her, and Lindsay and I walked inside Robinson Industries. At least this time I was here for fun and not for a criminal case. We approached the travel tube which would take us to the ninth floor ballroom. We then walked to the door where the greeter, dressed as a penguin, was shaking hands with everyone who walked in. We approached the greeter, and my eyes were wide open.

"Wilbur?!"

"Hey, Karr," Wilbur said with a smile, and then a frown. "This was _not _my idea of celebrating Halloween. I hate this costume."

"I feel sorry for you," I replied as I shook his hand. "When are you off duty?" Wilbur smiled.

"Well, the event starts in about ten minutes." He sighed and looked down with crunched eyebrows. "And I gotta find a way to get out of this costume."

"Well have fun for ten minutes," Lindsay said.

"Oh I will, Lindsay," the teenager said sarcastically. "I'll make sure of that." We walked in, where we found a lot of our classmates. We chatted and we danced to the jazz music that Franny's frogs provided. Personally, I thought this was way better than the homecoming dance Wilbur took me to this year. The homecoming dance was spent in worry that someone else would be watching my moves; it appeared that no one was. But this dance was completely different. I was having a much better time. My thoughts were interrupted when Franny, dressed up as a witch, walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Frankie was wondering if you wanted to sing a song that they've been practicing," Franny asked.

"Oh, I don't sing in front of crowds," I answered looking down.

"Oh come on, sweetie!" Franny begged me. "Wilbur has told me how good of a singer you are. Please do it, for him?" She gave me the puppy eyes, and I gave in.

"The song's called **Why Don't You Do Right?**." I gasped and grew a huge smile on my face.

"I know that one!" Franny smiled as she walked back to the stage.

"Ohmygosh Karena, I'm psyched!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I've never heard you sing before."

"Now I'm nervous...I hope this wasn't my boyfriend's idea."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Franny announced into the microphone. "Cornelius and I would like to thank you all for coming to our annual Halloween Bash. We hope you're all having a good time. Now we have a special guest today. I have known her for about a year and she has assisted my family with many conflicts over the past year. She is a beautiful young woman, who is currently attending Todayland University and majoring in music education. And now it is my pleasure to present...Miss Karena Edwards!"

As everyone applauded, I walked up to the stage where Franny gave me the microphone. I took a deep breath before pulling the mike up to my mouth, and I closed my eyes as the spotlight fell on me, and the bass started to sound after the first line of the song.

_You had plenty money, 1922._

_You let other women make a fool of you._

_Why don't you feel right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, and get me some money too._

I walked off the stage, since the microphone was wireless, and I started to walk to each table.

_You're sittin' there and wonderin' what it's all about_

_If you ain't got no money, they will put you out._

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, and get me some money too._

Some men did get a stare of me as Wonder Woman, but I continued to shrug it off as I sang the song and walked to other tables.

_If you had prepared twenty years ago_

_You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door._

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, and get me some money too._

_Get out of here, and get me some money too._

_Why don't you do right, like some other men..._

I approached a man dressed as a U.S. soldier, and I placed a finger on the brim of his hat.

_Do?_

I sung out the last note as I walked back to the stage. Everyone applauded after the last bass note and drum beat was played. I gave Franny back the microphone as she thanked me for the amazing performance. As I walked back to my table with Lindsay and a few other classmates, a girl who looked about Wilbur's age approached me with hopeful eyes.

"Can you help me?" the girl asked. She had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen along with her red hair. She was a little bit taller than me, maybe the same height as Wilbur, but there was something unusual about her: she had only three fingers on both hands and three toes on each foot, but she had a very slim body. She wasn't dressed up, but she had floor-length purple dress with spaghetti straps on her. She was beautiful.

"Do you know my parents?" the girl asked. I stood there confused, and then she left the room, maybe for home. _What was that?_ I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Wilbur, now dressed as a zombie...and he looked like a really good zombie; there was red paint all over his face and his black ripped tuxedo and pants.

"Are you okay?" my boyfriend asked. "I look hideous, don't I?" I laughed at his question.

"Oh no, it's not you," I replied. "In fact, you look really good! Much better than the penguin suit."

"Then what's wrong?" Wilbur asked with both hands on my shoulders.

"A girl...approached me. She asked if I could help her and if I knew her parents."

"What's her name?"

"She didn't say."

"Don't worry about it," the zombie-looking Wilbur replied with a smirk. "Just enjoy the rest of the night and have a dance with me." Just as he mentioned a dance, some soft music came on, and I took his hand. We danced away the night as I continued to think about the strange girl.

* * *

**There! Chapter three is done! I now have enough ideas for the rest of the story, so I'll try to update as much as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far! :)**


	4. Wilbur: Tryouts

**The further into the story we go, the more we'll know about the girl that Karena met last chapter. And yes, she is in this chapter. So enjoy! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

**November 1st, 2038**

Well, I'm back in school after a good weekend. Today was color guard tryouts for the freshmen, and so tomorrow was tryouts for any sophomore or senior who wanted to be captain of both squads. There were a lot of freshmen trying out today, and it was the seniors of the guard: Chloe, Jenna, Shelby, Camilla, and Tara, who were deciding who would make it and who wouldn't. The juniors and sophomores just sat and watched the fun. Mr. Samuels explained that it was possible to have more than 16 total people on the color guard, but he always wanted equal numbers, so there would again be 8 people on each squad, considering the three juniors: Susan, Hannah, and Kim, were already qualified for the varsity squad. The coach called me over while I was thinking of what he said last year about my being on the varsity squad this year, and I walked over to him.

"I don't think there's enough room for you to be on the varsity squad." _That's what I thought. _"However, I would recommend you to try out for junior varsity captain. You've been practicing?"

"Yes, sir!" I answered with a fist on my chest, and Mr. Samuels chuckled. "Do you have any kind of routine for me to do?"

"The objective of the captain is to help choreograph the routine," Mr. Samuels explained. "So make one up, Robinson! You can do it." I walked back to my seat to join the other sophomores. Bonnie gave a tap on the shoulder, and I turned to face her.

"Trying out for captain?"

"Yes, I am," I replied with a straight face. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying out, and I'm going to win," Bonnie explained.

"How do you know?" I asked. "Did you travel in time?"

"Oh puh-lease. Time machines don't even exist, Robinson. But you should know I'm best out of all sophomores."

"We'll see," I said with a glare, and I turned back to watch the freshmen compete. There were a total of eleven freshmen trying out, and according to Mr. Samuels, not all of them would make it. I watched the last freshman tryout, and the seniors walked to the middle of the floor and announced who the new members of the color guard were: Abby, Lois, Arwen, Ruby, Tasha, Annie, and Micheala.

"Okay everyone! Since seven freshmen made it, and we have five sophomores, three juniors, and five seniors, two of the sophomores will have to move to varsity squad." We all gasped and exclaimed at each other before Mr. Samuels continued to talk. "So not only will we have tryouts for the two captains, but we will also have tryouts for all sophomores to go to varsity. Any questions?"

"Let me guess: all the sophomores have to be creative?" I asked.

"Correct, Wilbur." _This will be fun._ "Congratulations to all the freshmen, and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

_Drop, drop, windmill, two turning windmills, carve, RSA, butterfly, half-cradle, Sam's Whirl, horizontal, vertical, toss!_

"That's good Wilbur!" my girlfriend complimented me. "You did make that up, right?"

"Yep!" I panted as I tried to relax. "So what do you think? J.V. captain or varsity squad?"

"Hmmm..." Karena cupped her chin with her right hand. "I don't know, hun. That would work for either option."

"I'm a little nervous about this," I explained. "But Mr. Samuels seems to have confidence in me."

"Well what did he say?"

"He told me that there wasn't going to be room for the varsity squad and he recommended me in trying out for J.V. captain. But then seven freshmen made it, and he said that that was a total of 12 people on J.V. while 8 on the varsity. So two of us will have to go to varsity."

"Wow," Karena said with her mouth open. "Tough decision, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, but I smiled. "Hey, you gotta keep moving forward."

"Call me after tryouts," my brunette girlfriend ordered with her finger pointed at me. "I wanna hear the results."

* * *

**November 2nd, 2038**

_Horizontal, vertical, toss!_ I caught the flag in the catch position as I finished my tryout routine. I had a lot of applause...in fact, the most applause, from everyone as I took my seat.

"Okay everyone! Here are the results of today's tryouts. The captain of the varsity squad is...Camilla!" Everyone applauded as Camilla walked up to Mr. Samuels and shook his hand. He gave her the uniform of a color guard captain before she sat down behind him.

"As for the sophomore tryouts, the two students who are going to the varsity squad are...Bonnie and Penny." Everyone applauded as Bonnie and Penny stood up to join the juniors and seniors on the varsity squad. I was bummed that I didn't make it into the varsity squad, but the action wasn't over yet.

"And our junior varsity captain is, without a doubt, Wilbur Robinson." _No way! _ I walked over to where Mr. Samuels was and shook his hand. "I never thought that a boy would be a captain of the color guard, so-"

"I'm wearing the same uniform?" I asked.

"No, you're not. I've got something special for you, and you may wear it for your senior year as well." Mr. Samuels gave me a navy blue and white uniform. This uniform, unlike my other one, had no sleeves. As a matter of fact, it reminded me of my karate clothes, only without the long sleeves. I smiled and thanked my coach. I walked over to where Camilla was, and I shook hands with her.

"Your routine was way better than mine, that's for sure," Camilla complimented me. "Did you make that up yourself, or did someone make it up for you?"

"All mine, Camilla," I answered. "If my girlfriend hadn't taught me color guard, I wouldn't be here. I learned from her, and I applied it to my routine."

"Well, you definitely deserve to be one of the captains of the color guard," said the blonde senior. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to it as well."

* * *

"I'm the captain of the J.V. squad!" I said with excitement in my voice.

"Get out! Congratulations, Will!" Karena exclaimed on the other line. "So you're going to be part of making the routine, huh?"

"Yep! The coach even said that my routine is going to be my solo for the song."

"What is the song anyway?" Karr asked.

"We don't know yet," I answered. "We're going to decide within the next week." I paused, looking at the time as I approached my locker, now on the second floor. "Oh geez...Karr, I gotta go. Band starts in five minutes."

"Okay. Congrats again, and I love you."

"I love you, too. Have fun."

"Bye."

I hung up and opened my locker. I only had to place my phone and my chargeball-themed backpack in my locker, and then I was on my way to the third floor for band. However, my trip was delayed; I saw a girl running down the hall to the travel tube. I ran after her, forgetting the rule to not run, and I caught her as she approached the doors out of the high school.

"Please, don't leave," I pleaded. "Let me help you get to class."

"You wanna help me, don't you?" the girl asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I don't want you late."

"And yet you risk yourself being late to band?" _How did she know what class I was heading to?_

"Have you been following me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I assure you, I have not been following you, Wilbur Robinson," the girl answered. _And how does she know my name? _"I've been trying to escape this place for a long time."

"Escape?" I asked. "How can you not love Todayland?"

"You really want to help me with my problems. You want to help me adjust to a place which is a little foreign to me, and help me learn to love it." I was shocked at her response, and I let her go. She ran out of the building, and the bell rang. I stood there for a minute, thinking about what she said, and about the weird texture on her hands. The bell rang again, and I was tardy.

* * *

"You're late, Robinson."

"Sorry sir, I was trying to help someone get to class," I said, telling half the truth.

"Oh I see. You're excused." _Whew! _"Now, can everyone please get out **Away in a Manger**?" I got out my second trumpet music after hastily setting up my trumpet. We were currently rehearsing for our Christmas concert that was to happen in about a month. The selected songs were **Away in a Manger**, **American Bell Carol**, **Baby It's Cold Outside**, and **Pat a Pan**. I usually focus when it comes to music, but today, I was a little off. I continued to think about what the red-haired girl said, the tone she talked in, and the way her skin felt. What even sparked me more was that her skin felt a little bit...like scales, and she only had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. I continued to wonder if this was the girl that Karena was talking about. I decided to go to the counselor and ask her if she knew anything about the girl. I asked Mr. Samuels if I could use the bathroom after we were done rehearsing **Away in a Manger**, and he granted me permission to do so. I gently placed my trumpet on the chair and walked out of the room. I went up the travel tube, and I was on the first floor in no time. I approached the guidance office where I asked to talk to Miss Hall.

"What's up, Wilbur?"

"Well, I was on my way to my first hour class when I saw a girl trying to leave the school," I explained. "I tried to help her, but she told me some things...things that I keep thinking about."

"What kind of things?" Miss Hall asked.

"Well, she asked me if I wanted to help her, and I said yes. Then she told me about risking my being late to first hour. And she even knows my name when I don't know hers." Miss Hall clapped both her hands together, and she thought about what I said.

"Describe the girl."

"Well, she has red hair, blue eyes, about my height, has a slim figure, and she only has three fingers and three toes on each hand and foot. And she's quite strong, too."

"All of this is very strange, but I do not know her name. I don't even know if she's enrolled here."

"She's gotta be if she's in the school in the first place," I explained.

"You do have a point," Miss Hall said. "If she is running from the school, I'm sure she needs help."

"Is there any way I can be a part of it?" I asked with hope. "She said that she isn't from here...it's like she moved here or something."

"That could be a reason why. I'll see what I can do to make her feel at home. If you want to help her, be my guest." I smiled at her response.

"Thank you, Miss Hall."

"If you can help the school with safety, I'm sure you can help this girl who needs help. I trust you. Good luck." I walked out of the guidance office, feeling better about the girl. If she really does need help adjusting to Todayland, then I'm going to at least try to get to know her a little better...like how she came to be...


	5. Karena: Hamato?

**Just thought I'd tell you guys, the next time you watch "Meet the Robinsons," look very closely at the baseball scenes. There are two poster-like ads on the fence: one of them is for "Toy Story 2" and the other one is for "The Jungle Book." I didn't notice this until I watched the movie last night.**

**Anyway, we finally get know the girl's name! And this chapter in Karena's POV takes place on the same day as the last chapter. *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons."***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

"Her skin felt scaly? Now this is one strange mystery."

"I know right?" Wilbur and I were sitting on his bed at the Robinson house discussing our days at school...so far anyway. Wilbur's day sounded more disturbing than mine. He told me that he was tardy to class twice, and he wasn't able to focus in today's classes, resulting in him failing a Geometry quiz. "And she talked as though she was suspicious or...or...psychic!"

"Psychic? How would she be psychic?"

"Well, somehow she knew what my first hour class was," the panicked teenager explained. "And she knew my name, Karena. MY NAME!"

"Whoa, whoa, Wilbur! Calm down!" I placed my hands on his shoulders and took deep breaths with him. "Now we can't be too sure that she's psychic. Did she say her name, at least?"

"No," Wilbur answered. "Not even the guidance counselor knew her name." I cupped my chin in my right hand. "And she mentioned that she wasn't from here...she was trying to escape as a matter of fact." The raven-haired boy hung his head and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"You wanna help, don't you?" I asked, and Wilbur turned to look at me. His chocolate eyes lost the spark of life in him as he stared into my green ones. He nodded, and then he placed his left hand on my right shoulder.

"Is there anyway for you to help me help her?"

"She could be an orphan-"

"Or a runaway from home," Wilbur chimed in. "She's new around here."

"Maybe...wait! If you've helped Lewis and I feel at home before, you can help the girl feel at home."

"But how am I supposed to do so?" Wilbur asked with worry. I smiled.

"Christmas is coming up, right?" I asked, and my boyfriend nodded. "Why not invite her over to Christmas dinner and celebration?"

"Karena, have I mentioned that you're a genius?" Wilbur asked with a huge grin on his face. I shrugged, and he pecked me in the cheek. He placed his other hand on my other shoulder, and he placed his nose on mine and smiled. _Man, his breath smells so good...and his smile's so romantic. _"I love you."

"Oh Will, I love you, too." We rubbed our noses while giggling at each other, and then we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Kiss me," Wilbur whispered quietly, and I shot my head up. The teen grinned and then chuckled. "We haven't kissed in a romantic way in a while." I smiled at his request.

"I know, and I think you mean 'we haven't kissed romantically in a while."

"Whatever, Karr. Just kiss me."

"You make the first move, Will."

"I rubbed your nose, didn't I?"

"Shut up, Wilbur, and kiss me."

"I like it when you're pushy." We finally pulled in for the kiss. I was glad we had a break as far as details go; Wilbur's movements were much better than last time, which was in April when we celebrated our one-year anniversary since being together. I just moved along with his movements, and we ended our kiss gasping for breath.

"Did you look up kissing on the web or something?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I asked my dad for tips," Wilbur explained. "He was nervous about it, but he gave me them...as long as we don't do the big activity." I cracked up at the last sentence.

"Well, I gotta go." The brown-eyed teen frowned and gave me the puppy dog pout. "Sorry, Will. I got class...conducting class, in fact. And _you _have homework to do."

"I'll walk you out," Wilbur said as he followed me out of his room toward the door.

"Wilbur James Cornelius Robinson, you do know you have to drive me in the time machine back to the dorm, right?" The handsome teen smacked his head as I let go of the laugh in my throat.

"I totally forgot about that," Wilbur admitted while laughing. "So, when are you going to get yourself an apartment?" I sighed while Wilbur was getting into the garage. We got in, and we walked toward the fancier time machine.

"I don't know, hun. Personally, I like being with a roommate, and it keeps me safe."

"But don't you want adventure?" the teenager asked as he held out his hand for me to take. He lifted me up into the time machine.

"Of course I do! It's just-" I realized that Wilbur was driving toward the sky instead of the city. "Uh, Wilbur...where are we going?!"

"On an adventure!" Wilbur exclaimed with excitement.

"An adventure where?!" I asked dramatically, and the blue sky changed to a pink sunset.

"Egypt." Wilbur Robinson winked as he parked the time machine on the sands in front of the pyramid.

"Uh, Will? Didn't you tell me that you somewhat changed the past in Egypt?" My cocky boyfriend turned around and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Carl told you, didn't he?"

***FLASHBACK***

I was staying at the Robinson house with a broken arm and chest wounds when I randomly decided to ask Carl a question. I walked from Wilbur's room to the laboratory, and I found Carl browsing the timelines. I wondered if Wilbur got in trouble again with time and space.

"Hey Carl. Did Wilbur mess up again?"

"Oh no," the gold robot answered. "Just checking to make sure that the timelines were perfect...there's one catch though." Carl paused the computers to show an image of Wilbur as an Egyptian. My face crunched up that instant.

"What the heck? What did he do?"

"Apparently, someone spotted Wilbur riding the second time machine and decided to do a painting of him on the pyramid. Wilbur thought it was a minor alteration, and he shrugged it off. He said that that could be any kid riding a time machine and that his hair was completely different." I cracked up at this explanation.

"Wilbur told me that the painter saw someone else escaping King Tut's tomb and rode on some magic carpet." Carl gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Is he serious? Aladdin?"

"Well, not exactly Aladdin," I answered. "But some kid riding a magic carpet."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Meanie."

"Wilbur!" I calmed down. "Okay, all we're going to do is go inside to make sure that King Tut is properly buried, and then we're getting out of here."

"Relax, Karr!" Wilbur placed his hands on my shoulders. "I made sure of it last time. Like I said, one minor alteration." My face started to turn red. "Geez, Karena! Okay fine, we'll make sure we don't step on any traps this time."

"Traps?"

"Yeah, that's what caused me to somewhat change the past." We walked into the pyramid, where there were a ton of rooms. We did a lot more running than we did walking because Wilbur liked running in an unknown area...at least that was what he told me. We finally approached the tomb after running...and stopping to open doors, for 10 minutes. We walked closer to the burial vault, and it was closed.

"It's closed, and it looks new. Therefore, no one broke in here." I kept a straight face while making this conclusion. "Now we can go back to 2038."

"Tag you're it!" Wilbur exclaimed with a huge grin after he tapped me hard on the shoulder. He started to run out of the room.

"Robinson!" I growled and ran after him. Wilbur kept laughing, even after the times I tagged him and he tagged me back. This last time I would tag time, the fourth time doing so, I decided to do something different. Instead of tagging him on the shoulder, I grabbed his right hand with my left, and we ran out of the pyramid together, hand in hand. We laughed for a long time, even after we approached the time machine. We hugged as Wilbur drove us to the future, our home, until Carl paged Wilbur.

"You went back in time, didn't you?" Carl asked with shock.

"We're coming home, Carl," Wilbur answered. "We didn't cause any trouble this time."

"_That's _where you're wrong, mister."

I looked as Wilbur, and he shrugged. The cocky teenager parked the time machine in the garage, and we ran out to meet Carl. He lead us out of the garage and toward the laboratory.

"Check this out," Carl said as he pushed a button on the timeline computer. My boyfriend and I looked up, and we saw a picture on the pyramid of the two of us in Egyptian clothes, running hand in hand, and smiling like we're having fun.

"Whoa." I took a breath in.

"Is this...better than the time machine one?" Wilbur asked with uneasiness.

"You still polluted the space time continuum," Carl replied. "You two could've gone to Egypt, walked in the pyramid, and walked out."

"We did," Wilbur shot back.

"You _ran _in the pyramid and _ran _out," the gold robot shouted.

"It's all minor, Carl," the raven-haired boy said. "Relax. Besides, it could be any couple running inside the pyramid. See?" He pointed to me in the picture. "Karena's hair looks completely different."

"Anyway, you guys," I interrupted. "I gotta get back home and do homework. I'll talk to you later." I gave Wilbur a kiss.

"Whoa, Karena!" Wilbur exclaimed. "You're supposed to report to the time machine in order for me to take you home."

"Relax, Will. I'm taking a detour."

* * *

I was standing on the porch leading to the orphanage. This was one of the few buildings that were old-fashioned and not Utopian like the others, according to what Wilbur told me. I had just knocked on the door when the a woman opened the door.

"Are you Ms. Duffy?" I asked the black woman with glasses. She looked no older than her early 60s.

"Why yes I am. Ms. Mildred Duffy at your service. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a girl with strange human features," I answered.

"Are you looking to adopt her?" Mildred asked.

"Umm...no," I answered with uneasiness. "I'm too young. I just want some more information on her." The same girl walked in front of Mildred and looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You want to talk to me don't you?" the redhead asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, come on in, uh-" Mildred placed a hand on her chin.

"Karena. Miss Karena Edwards," I replied.

"Yes, come in, Karena." I walked in, and Mildred lead us to a room usually used for adoption interviews. I sat down on a chair with the girl across from me.

"So, since you know my name, how about you tell me yours."

"I am Hamato Lillianna May."

"That's pretty," I said with a smile, and then something struck me. _Hamato? That sounds familiar. But it can't be! _"Wait, your last name is Hamato?"

"Yes. You know my father?" Lillianna asked.

"Maybe," I replied. "Is he a turtle by any chance?"

"Yes! You do know him!" Lillianna exclaimed with happiness. "Can you help me find him and Mom?"

"Wait, who's your mother?" I asked.

"I have a feeling you know who she is," the redhead said, pointing to her hair.

"April O'Neil?"_  
_

"She's Hamato April now," Lillianna explained. "She married my dad a few years after the Kraang were gone from this planet."

"But who's your father?" I asked. "Which of the turtles is he?"

"How do you know?" Lillianna asked with a smile.

"You have three fingers in one hand and three toes on one foot."

"Well, if you must know, my grandfather is Hamato Yoshi, who died a few years ago. At least he died happily knowing that he had a grandchild with Hamato Donatello's blood, and that she was going to be a kunoichi under Hamato Leonardo's training."

"Donatello's your father?" I asked. _So he and April did get together after all._

"Yes," Lillianna said, laughing. "My mother had a hard time with the pregnancy. She was happy, but she was tired often. At least Dad helped her with the birth."

"Were you in an egg or-"

"I was born live. I was developed in the uterus like a normal human being. But I have the body texture of my dad, and I even have a shell. It's just embedded in my back."

"Ouch." _That's gotta be painful._

"It is painful, trust me," Lillianna said.

"Well, the real reason why I'm here is because my boyfriend and I want to invite you over to his house to celebrate Christmas with us and the family."

"You want Wilbur Robinson to get to know me a little better and try to help in anyway?"

"Yes, he wants you to feel at home. And maybe you could explain how you feel about Todayland." Lillianna pondered this for a minute, and the flashed a smile at me.

"I'll give it a try, I guess," she answered. "Besides, a kunoichi's gotta adapt to a new environment at some point." I laughed, and we waved good-bye to each other.

I thanked Mildred for the hospitality and walked toward my dormitory to prepare for my next class. I spent the rest of the night thinking how it was possible for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to exist in this world, and how Lillianna Hamato was born to April O'Neil, who was now married to Donatello Hamato. I wish I had more answers.

* * *

**So what do you think of Lillianna so far? The next chapter does take place around Christmas, and so Wilbur and Karena have a chance to know her life. I will think of questions in the chapter, but if there's anything you want to know about Lillianna, you can ask the question in a review, and I will place the question in the next chapter.**

**Also, thank you to all who read my one-shot "Out of Fuel?!", which is based off a deleted scene in "Meet the Robinsons." Special thanks goes to Lily Von Schweetz for reviewing. And so, I will see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	6. Wilbur: Lilli's Story

**Hi everyone! I made a biography for Lillianna Hamato on my profile page. And the good news is, yes, she will be a big key to Karena and Wilbur in the future, so she will appear in more stories.**

**On the other hand, we do get to know her a little better in this chapter, as Karena promised. So I hope you'll enjoy it! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

**December 25, 2038**

"It's nice to see you again, Wilbur Robinson."

"Welcome to the Robinson Home," I replied back to the girl called Lillianna, Lilli for short. It was Karena's idea to bring her over on Christmas Day, and I wanted to make her feel at home. It was still unknown if Lilli was a runaway or if her parents really did die or if she was kidnapped.

The three of us walked into the house, and Lilli was instantly in awe.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Lilli exclaimed with more enthusiasm toward the end. She laughed as she ran around the hall leading to the living room. Karena and I were smiling because we've never seen the girl so happy before.

"This is incredible! It's even better than home!"

Karena laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Wilbur would like to know you a little better," she said. "Let's go to his room and talk, okay?" We walked to my room, and on the way we got stopped by Carl.

"Uh, little buddy? Who's that?"

"Lovetochat," I said hastily with a huge grin. "ButIgottarunsotalktoyoulater!" With that said, I shut the door, and I sighed in relief. "Okay, we won't be disturbed anymore." We all sat down in comfortable cushions, and Lilli giggled when she sat down.

"Do you have any of these things at home?" Karena asked.

"Sort of," Lilli answered. "My dad's an inventor, like your father is, Wilbur, but his inventions aren't as good as these."

"Your dad invents?" I asked. "What does he make?"

"Stuff for missions, even though there hasn't been much lately due to the whole world being Utopian."

"Missions?" I placed a hand on my chin. "You're a crime-fighter?"

"Well, I'm training to be a kunoichi," Lilli explained. "The Kraang and the Shredder are long gone, and so is the Magician."

"The Magician?" Karena asked. "He was put in jail in 2013."

"And he escaped," Lilli interrupted. "He was in hiding for quite some time until I was able to trace him."

"You?" _Now she's getting interesting. _"How? Did your dad invent something?"

"Not exactly. When I was ten, I felt a presence so disturbing, and it was magical. My dad and uncles thought he was electrocuted to death back then, but apparently his presence was in New York. My dad and I went out, found the Magician, and I sort of...accidentally killed him."

"Were you carrying a sword then?" Lilli laughed at my question.

"I was carrying a naginata bo staff, just like my dad. He attacked my dad, and then he attacked me. But I could tell what his moves were, and I was able to dodge them. But there was one move he did that shocked me. He prepared to jump on me, but I pulled out my staff and accidentally activated the blade."

"How could you tell what his moves were?" Karena asked.

"You won't call me weird when I tell you, but I have these psychic powers."

"That would explain how you know my name!...and what class I had first!" I was shocked, and her answer explained everything.

"You will be even more shocked, Wilbur, that my parents are not the normal type of couple you think. My dad who is an inventor is Donatello Hamato."

"Donnie?" I asked. "Well, that would definitely explain your hands and feet."

"You know my dad! But you don't know my mother too well. Your girlfriend, on the other hand, does." Lilli paused as she took a breath in. "Can you two help me find them? I'm a little scared."

"Before we answer that," I chimed in. "Were you a runaway?"

"No," Lilli answered, leading to an explanation. "I was kidnapped." Karena and I gasped before she continued. "I had just finished training with my dad on the bo staff when I decided to sneak out to the junkyard in the alley...you know, to help Dad out with finding parts for his inventions."

"If I remember correctly," I chimed in. "My dad passed a decree allowing mutants to live in the city and not in hiding."

"Correct, Wilbur. Leonardo has his own dojo, as he went to college and got his degree in education. Raphael went to law school. My dad is still in college today and works as a physicist while raising me. And Michelangelo went to school and got his degree in culinary arts."

"He's a chef?" Karena asked, astonished.

"Yep! And a real good one at that! Anyway, so I sneaked off to the junkyard without telling my parents. What I didn't know was that I was being watched. I found a really good trinket for my dad's latest invention when I was blindfolded and passed out. I woke up in a car, not knowing where I was. Even though I was blindfolded, I remembered my Uncle Leonardo's teachings on using the art of invisibility. Since my hands weren't tied up, and I had psychic powers, I had figured out where my kidnappers were gonna dump me. They were going to dump me in the Pacific Ocean. But that didn't happen. I knocked out the person in the back using only my fist, and then I knocked out the driver and the passenger. I took off the blindfold, and I discovered we were going to crash. So I steered the car toward a ditch instead of into the car heading toward us. I opened the trunk, and I discovered that they destroyed my bo staff. So I spent the time walking what I thought was east back to New York City. But I was wrong; I approached a sign that said "Welcome to North Montana!" I broke down and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I was comfortable in a bed inside a warm building. I decided to get up, and explore the building. I ran into Mildred, and she explained how a robot sentry found me and took me to the orphanage. I was panicked, saying that I really needed to get home, but I passed out again. I was somehow enrolled in Tomorrowland Elementary School as an 8th grader and graduated, and I go to Todayland High School, continuing to figure out how to get back home."

Karena teared up as Lilli finished her story. I felt really sorry for her, especially since kidnapping never happened anymore.

"So you weren't a runaway after all," I said. "But all this time, why were you trying to run away from the school?"

"The schools here just aren't the same as New York," Lilli explained. "All the visitors would think that New York is full of critics and crimes and don't want any foreigners, but in reality, everyone has a good time, no matter the color of their skins, the lifestyles they live, or whether they're human or mutant."

"You miss your home, don't you?" Karena asked, and it was Lilli's turn to tear up.

"I just wanna see my family again. I miss them so much."

"Karena came to this world-"

"Because she loves you, Wilbur, and Todayland represents hope for her future," Lilli finished. Karena walked up to me, and nodded her head with a smile.

"It's true, you know," Karena said, as we pulled in for a short kiss. Then I remembered that Lilli was still in tears. _I wonder..._

"Hey, Lilli. Do you know how to play chargeball?"

"Yes! I would play it with my family a lot!" Lilli got up and grabbed a chargeball glove from the shelf. I followed her to the set, and we were warped into the chargeball court. We played 2 rounds out of three. I did play like I usually would, but I think Lilli read my moves; I didn't destroy a single block at all while she scored twice.

"No fair! Rematch, but this time, no powers!" Lilli smiled at my request.

"It's going to be hard, but it's a deal." We tried again, but at least I destroyed some blocks this time. Lilli still won, and I was amazed at her skill.

"How do you do it, Lilli?" I asked. "Just how do you do it?"

"It's what's called I'm a kunoichi, Wilbur," Lilli answered with a wink.

"Guys! It's time for presents!" my mom said through the comlink.

"We'll be there in five minutes," I replied, and I walked to my closet. I got out one of the bo staffs that my mom gave me, and I gave it to Lilli.

"What's this for?" the girl asked, and I smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Hamato." Lilli opened her mouth wide, and she hugged me, almost hitting my head with the staff.

"Thank you, Wilbur. This is the best gift I've ever received since Daddy gave me a tPhone two years ago."

"Why didn't you use the phone to call your parents?" Karena asked with concern.

"I left it at home," Lilli answered. "But really, thanks guys!"

"I'll make you a deal," Karena said. "If you'll help us find the people who kidnapped you, Wilbur and I will teach you some skills with that staff. How's that?" Lilli pondered for a minute and then she smiled.

"Deal! I've always wondered what training would be like outside the lair anyway."

"Well, let's give you the tour of the Robinson House!" I exclaimed as I lead the two ladies out of my room. "The room you were just in is my room, and the room we're approaching right now is my dad's laboratory. He uses this area to make his inventions." I showed Lilli a few of my dad's inventions and what they do, and she was in awe. I then lead her and Karena out of the lab and walked toward the living room.

"This is the living room, where we all chill. And these are actually train tracks for my Aunt Billie's train to travel through the house."

"Your aunt has a toy train? Isn't she a little-" Lilli was interrupted as the 'toy train' passed by. She had her mouth wide open again. "Wow! Your aunt really does have a train!"

"Yep. Now let's move on, shall we?" We walked toward the kitchen, the cannon range, and then the music room. The frogs were preparing themselves to sing Christmas songs atop the chandelier. We approached the dining room, but I paused before opening the door and smiled.

"Lillianna Hamato, meet the Robinsons."


	7. Karena: Psychic

**Sorry for the wait, and also due to accidentally deleting the note I had about the rest of the story :/ However, I do have an idea for the next two stories (see profile) as well as another one unrelated to the series (it will actually take place before the Television series). So after I finish this story, which will have...oh...11 chapters left, including this one, I'm going to try to write both "Epidemic!" and "Saving the Future" at the same time. So that will be fun to do! Anyway, this chapter does leave off with Lilli being introduced to Wilbur's family, but this time it's in Karena's POV. Enjoy! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

Lilli was in awe when we entered the dining room for Christmas dinner. The Robinsons decided to do the dinner first before the presents this year to see if it would work out better or not. Wilbur had introduced her to each family member starting with Carl, and going around counterclockwise: Gaston, Laszlo, Tallulah, Bud, Lucille, Cornelius, Franny, Art (Wilbur was technically next to Franny while I was next to Wilbur), Fritz (and Petunia), Joe, and Billie. He did a great job introducing everyone, despite Lilli reading his mind about what they do.

Since Lilli was a guest, she sat down between Cornelius and Lucille. Since today was Saturday, we had two pizzas for dinner: the first one having cheese, pepperoni, and ham, and the second one having chocolate and cherries.

"Dinner is served!" Carl announced as the mini-Carl's ran out with the ham pizza slices.

"Isn't the pizza place closed on Christmas Day?" Lilli asked.

"Yes, it is," Cornelius answered.

"I made the pizza," Lucille chimed in, and Lilli took a bite.

"Golly! This is even better than my uncle's pizza!" Lilli beamed a smile at the pink-haired grandma, and Lucille thanked her.

"So you mentioned that you have an uncle," Franny said to Lilli. "Tell us more about your family."

"I have three uncles actually," Lilli explained. "You guys have met them before, only they were teens a couple years ago. You remember Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo?"

"The mutant turtles?" Art asked.

"They're the ones! I'm sort of a mutant myself. Donatello is my father while my mother, who Franny and Cornelius have met, is April O'Neil. They married and raised me. My dad did go to college after Cornelius allowed mutants to live in the city. As a matter of fact, all of them went to college. My dad earned his degree in physics and chemistry and is a scientist. Uncle Leonardo earned his degree in education and has his own dojo. Uncle Raphael went to law school and is a police officer. And Uncle Michelangelo earned his degree in culinary arts and is a chef."

"Wait a minute, if they were teenagers when we met them two years ago," Franny asked. "Then how old are they now because you're here?"

"My dad and my uncles are all 41," Lilli answered. "Somehow when Karena moved here, television shows like **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **and **Kim Possible **came alive and morphed into this world."

"Kim Possible?" I asked.

"She is now Kim Stoppable and has a daughter, Jennifer," Lilli explained. "She graduated Middleton High School in Colorado in 2007, and she is living with her husband, Ron, as a 49-year-old diplomat."

"Did she still fight crime?" I asked.

"Yes...until everyone, even Dr. Drakken, was happy with their lives due to the new technology and just stopped plotting to take over the world."

"But how did they morph together?" Cornelius asked.

"My first thought was the Magician, who was still alive, even after being electrocuted back in 2013. But he was in jail the whole time. I believe it was when Karena moved on from her modern world to this one that everything started to form together in a Utopian universe."

"I thought he died," Franny replied, and Lilli shook her head.

"He escaped, and I got a trace on him with my powers. I found him and tried to bring him to Russia for a further sentence, but I accidentally killed him in combat."

"He was on Karena's track for months," Cornelius concluded. "You did your best." As he spoke, Carl brought out the dessert pizza, which was really tasty. Lucille makes really good food. While we ate, Lilli told the same story she told me and Wilbur, who I noticed was really quiet, to the rest of the family.

"We'll make you feel at home in no time," Franny said with a smile. "New York sounds like a long ways away."

"As a matter of fact," Tallulah chimed in. "I have something for you." She got up off the chair and walked out of the room. I glanced at Wilbur, who was silently eating his dessert.

"You okay there, mister?" I asked.

"Just enjoying the food," my boyfriend answered.

"You're awfully quiet for the occasion."

"Well, we have company," Wilbur replied. "Company comes first."

"It doesn't mean you can't talk," I said with a hand gesture."

"Yeah, but-" the raven-haired boy was cut off when a meatball hit his face. He rubbed his forehead, and found sauce on his hand. He turned toward Gaston and smirked. "Heh. I _knew _it was you who fired that one." Wilbur flipped onto the table, and Gaston fired two meatballs at him. He deflected the two easily.

"You may have bested me last time, nephew," Gaston shot out. "But not this time!"

"Your talk does not frighten me, uncle," Wilbur shot back, preparing to deflect another meatball.

"Very well, it's time for...a light snack!" Gaston fired another meatball, which the boy deflected, but it hit Art in the head. Three more were fired, and they were deflected, one heading toward Bud, another toward Lilli, and the last one toward the frog band in the chandelier.

"There's a fat chance that you're going to win this one," Wilbur taunted with a smirk. I beamed a smile at him, and then I glanced toward Lilli, who was concentrating, and the meatball was floating in mid-air!

"Look!" I exclaimed, pointing at the meatball. While Cornelius looked at Lilli, everyone else glanced at the giant meatball that Gaston fired toward Wilbur. But Wilbur didn't deflect it; he caught it in his right hand, spun like he was preparing to throw a discus, and threw the meatball back at Gaston, which hit him right on the face. Wilbur then sat back down after bowing to the cheering Robinson family.

"Uh, Karr? What are you looking at?" he asked. I pointed a finger at Lilli, who was still concentrating on the meatball. "Holy...cow." At this point everyone was staring at the floating meatball. After about 30 seconds, Lilli stopped concentrating, and the meatball fell to the table.

"It's like you have telekinesis," Cornelius said, and Lilli turned to face him.

"I've learned about meditation, but not like this," Lilli explained, and Cornelius summoned her to go with him to his lab. Wilbur, Franny, and I followed to know more about her powers...

* * *

"So how did you get your powers, Lillianna?"

"I was born with them, but I don't know who I inherited them from," Lilli explained. "My dad is very smart and has defeated a psychic scientist, but he doesn't have psychic powers. My mother has a natural sensitivity which she's had her entire life, but I'm not sure if it's the same thing as being psychic. My dad's been researching about my powers for years."

"Did your family have any enemies that may be related to your powers?" Cornelius asked.

"An alien force from Dimension X called the Kraang almost successfully invaded Earth. They carried a mutagen that would serve to transform human beings into a variety of mutants. This is the same mutagen that transformed my family, and my late grandfather. One example of a mutant is Dr. Tyler Rockwell, who died a short time ago. He was experimenting on a canister of mutagen, thinking that it could give psychic powers. Dr. Victor Falco, who died years ago, mutated Rockwell into a monkey with psychic abilities and placed him in a cage in order to take the psychic abilities away from him. But he escaped and found my parents. He severely injured my father, but my mother calmed him down and found out his identity. My father finally stopped without thinking, since Falco now had psychic abilities. Rockwell was no where to be found until about 10 years ago in a zoo. He died in the zoo. Falco, on the other hand, turned into the Rat King after a freak accident caused by the rats he was experimenting on. He tried to control my grandfather's mind, but Uncle Leonardo reminded my grandfather who he was. Falco died shortly after my grandfather defeated him."

"So it could be the mutagen," Cornelius concluded. "Is there still a source of it around?"

"Yes, but the only place it would be kept is in my father's lab back in New York City."

"Do you remember the address of your apartment?"

Lilli walked over to the computer next to the machine of possibilities and typed in her address. Cornelius then typed a letter to Donatello asking about the mutagen while the four of us walked out of the lab back to the dining room.

"Hey Lilli!" We turned around to see Tallulah skating over toward us. "I have something for you. Since you're a guest, I thought I'd give this to you for your Christmas present."

Lilli took the present, and she opened it while standing; it was a headband full of flowers like daisies, roses, and lilies. Lilli was also given a dress of the same design without any sleeves.

"This is beautiful, Tallulah!" Lilli said. "You did all this yourself?"

"I have a dress shop in Todayland," Tallulah answered with a smile. "The finest around. You should check it out sometime."

"I'd like that," Lilli answered. "Thank you." We heard a beep, and Wilbur answered his comlink.

"Don replied back," Cornelius said.

"We'll be right there," Wilbur answered, and then he turned toward us. "Back to the lab!"

"You know, for a minute I was thinking you were gonna say 'to the time machine!'" I whispered into my boyfriend's ear, and he laughed as he gave me a peck on the cheek. We walked back to the lab past Wilbur's room, and we met up with Cornelius at the computer. We looked over his shoulder to read the message.

_Thank you so much for asking me about the mutagen from Dimension X. Karena must've told you a little bit about it. I can take a plane over there toward the end of February and help you with any research possible. If what you say is true about the mutagen having some psychic connection, then it will greatly help me with my research on my daugther's powers. Again, thank you so much for asking first._

_Donatello Hamato_

_P.S. Thank you so much for finding my daughter and taking care of her! April and I couldn't be any happier to hear the news after two years. You have my permission for her to finish her freshman year at Todayland High School so that she can have a smooth transition to Roosevelt High School._

"If it's okay with you, along with your training with Wilbur and Karena, I would like to do some sessions on you to help you with your powers," Cornelius said.

"That's fine with me," Lilli answered with a smile, and all of us headed back to the dining room for presents.


	8. Wilbur: Tours and Dresses

**I've been getting a lot of views on my stories lately, and all I wanna say is...THANK YOU! And now on with the show. *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

**January 22, 2039**

My "Keep Moving Forward" alarm went off, and I stirred while waking up. I got out of the bed, and walked over to the table where my phone laid at. I turned off the alarm and sent Karena a morning text.

_**RobinsonW23: **Good morning, beautiful. Hope you enjoy your day off of school and work. Call me later? I love you._

I approached my closet and got out a plaid shirt and a white undershirt as well as blue jeans, and I got changed. I went down to the second floor and prepared for my warm-up chargeball game against my mom. As I got my glove on, my phone buzzed in my pants, and Karena texted me back.

**_EvelynAngel2002: _**_:)) I love you, too. Hope you enjoy your day off. Just don't get in trouble, okay?_

**_RobinsonW23: _**_Oh fine. :-| Jk. You know me well enough, Karr. Besides, I am giving Lilli a tour of Todayland, remember?_

**_EvelynAngel2002: _**_ Haha. What are you gonna do? Ride the time machine?_

**_RobinsonW23: _**_Nooo...just walk her around._

**_EvelynAngel2002: _**_IT'S COLD OUTSIDE, WILBUR! I'd ride some kind of flying car._

**_RobinsonW23: _**_Can't we just use yours?__  
_

**_EvelynAngel2002: _**_ I don't have one...I can't afford one._

**_RobinsonW23: _**_Oh right...I forgot. Wait a minute...if you've been working for about 7 months, then why don't you have a car?_

**_EvelynAngel2002: _**_Money went to college._

**_RobinsonW23: _**_Then why don't you go to the bank to open a checking account?_

**_EvelynAngel2002: _**_ Already have one. And I already have a savings account too._

**_RobinsonW23: _**_ Then start saving for the car! That or convince my dad to get one for you._

**_EvelynAngel2002: _**_ Your dad got me one to get started living here. I've been living here for about 1 1/2 years now, I think I can handle it. I'll talk to you later. Have fun on the tour. Love you_

**_RobinsonW23: _**_ Love you too._

I put my phone back in my pocket as I prepared for my match against my mom.

"Okay Wilbur, show me what you got!"

"You have no idea, Mom," I replied as the buzzer went off to start the match. My mom was good, but her skills were no match for me. Both of us had cleared the blocks in the frog lounge court, and we both just stood there guarding our goals. I fired a shot, as did my mom, but mine reached the goal while my mom's was just inches away.

"Nice shot, Wilbur!"

"I know, I know," I replied smiling. "I'm just that good." We started the second round. We had the exact same results as the last round, only my mom's charge made it to the goal and not mine.

"Don't let it get you down, honey," my mom said, preparing for round three. My mom was off her game that time; I activated the shield bonus twice, preventing her from removing any blocks, and I was lucky enough to score a goal before she removed the last block.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist as I scored the goal.

"That was great, sweetie!" my mom said. "Let's go eat some breakfast, shall we?" I got out of the court, and I placed my chargeball glove on the shelf above my trophies. I walked over to the travel tube and in a few seconds I was in the dining room with a plate of strawberry pancakes in front of me. I was greeted by my smiling father, who gave me a hug before I sat down at my spot.

"Good morning, Wilbur. Karena made those for you and brought them over." My head shot up when I heard my girlfriend's name.

"Oh why didn't she wake me up?" I asked with a hand on my head.

"She wanted it to be a surprise," my grandma explained as she took a bite of her pancakes. "And Karena's a terrific cook! I knew she made really good lasagna, but her pancakes are to die for."

"I wonder what she's doing today," I said out loud.

"What are you doing today, Wilbur?" my mother asked. "Surely not playing chargeball all day with me, I hope."

'Nope, it's not that," I said, pointing a finger at her. "I'm giving Lilli a tour of Todayland."

"And Karena's not going with you?" my dad asked me.

"She has plans for her day off."

"You're not taking the time machine, are you little buddy?" Carl asked.

"No, Carl. I'm just gonna walk her around."

"It's cold out, honey," my mom objected.

"I agree with her," my dad chimed in. "How about this: I'll take you driving in the car while giving Lilli the tour. How does that sound?"

"That'll work," I answered.

"You only have four months before you get your license, and you've only gotten 20 hours in." I still had to drive for 50 hours, only now 20 of those were at night. And, not all of my driving was spent at night.

"Mom, I'm not in a hurry," I said. "I don't _have _to get my license right when I turn 16."

"He's got a point," Tallulah chimed in, taking a bite of her pancakes. "I didn't get mine until I was 17." There was a pause as she swallowed her cakes. "Tell Lilli to visit my shop today, will you?"

"That is part of the tour," I answered with a smile. "Lilli mentioned she wanted to see it."

"Well," my father said, standing up and putting his lab coat over his blue shirt. "Let's get ready to drive, Wilbur."

* * *

"Now don't speed up any higher than 20 miles per hour."

"Dad, relax. I gave Karena a tour at a gentle speed. I'm pretty sure I can do the same thing with Lilli."

"Guys?" Lilli chimed in, and we glanced back at her, who was in the back seat of our green flying car. "I'm right here."

"Well, where shall we start?" my dad asked, humming along. "For starters, you know about this orphanage now that you've been here for a few months."

"Yes, sir." Lilli leaned forward, eager to hear what my dad was going to say.

"Did you know I was raised as an orphan in that building?"

"Get out!" Lilli exclaimed with wide eyes. "But you got adopted, right?"

"Yes," my dad answered, chuckling. "Twelve years after I was left as a baby."

"Why did people reject you so much?"

"They thought I was a little odd, especially with my modern inventions." My dad took a deep breath as he continued his story. "I made the memory scanner for the science fair one day in 2007, and it sparked my career."

"Wait a minute," I intervened. "If you're a psychic, then why are you asking questions?"

"Oh, I would know the answers," Lilli replied. "But it's even more interesting to hear the person answering the questions rather than just reading their minds and say, 'Wait! Don't answer that.' Besides, it's a much better way to know the person more than rudely reading their minds. Also, I didn't know Cornelius was an orphan until he thought about how he was interviewed 130 times before he got adopted."

"One hundred thirty?" I asked, turning to my dad. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," my dad answered with a chuckle. "I was an inventor, and I still am today." He paused. "Well, let's move on, shall we?" I pressed down on the gas pedal, and we took off toward the center of Todayland.

"This is the Park of Tomorrow," my dad said as Lilli gazed down at all the different rides, like Space Mountain and the Rocket Orbiters. "It sparks the children's imaginations as well as their parents." I continued on toward the bubble station.

"This is one method of transportation in today's world. But this is only a short distance. The main places include Todayland University, Todayland High School, Tomorrowland Elementary School, Robinson Industries, FutureBurgers, and Denny's."

"Other methods are by monorail or protectosphere," I chimed in. "Aunt Billie even has a toy train that transports only the Robinson family and friends to places like Robinson Industries."

"She really likes making toys really big, doesn't she?" Lilli asked, and my dad and I laughed as I drove on. "So what exactly is a protectosphere?"

"It's a mode of transportation which involves an energized ball if you really need to get somewhere, but want to do it in style." I blew out a breath and smiled. "I'll show you when it gets warmer, because it's really fun."

"So, Wilbur." I stopped the car and turned toward the girl. "Where exactly did you confess that you wanted to be more than Karena's friend?"

"I'll show you," I answered, and I drove off to Robinson Industries.

"This is Robinson Industries," my father said. "This is my company after InventCo was transformed. It is where all my inventions are reviewed to see if they would be successfully produced or not, and the people also help me improve the designs of my inventions. My wife and her frogs work here as entertainment to people walking in, and Laszlo and Karena have also done some pretty impressive paintings that I have hung up as decorations all around the building."

"Wow," Lilli said, taking a breath. "What kind of music does Franny perform?"

"Mom's always been a big fan of jazz," I answered. "That or classical. Once in a while, Karena and I dance to a famous classical piece."

"How long have you two been dating?" Lilli asked.

"We started on April 28th, 2037, so that would make it...21 months."

"And she's in college? How do you two pull it off?"

"Oh, she lives in Todayland and she's in college and she has a job. But she leaves time for me as well. She would come over since I'm not allowed in her dormitory."

"And she is a terrific cook and tutor," my father chimed in. "Have you ever had her cooking before?"

"Come to think of it, no," Lilli answered.

"Ohmygosh, try her lasagna," I recommended. "It's to _die _for."

"I'll ask her about it. So, can we go to Tallulah's shop now?" My father and I chuckled before driving off to Daisy Harbor, Tallulah's store that has been in business since she got her degree in management and marketing back in 2032. I parked the car in the lot, and we all walked into the shop where Tallulah was helping a customer, who was pregnant, pick out a design to make a dress with. With the way Tallulah's business goes, she helps the customer, and he/she pays her to make the dress. Tallulah either makes the dress at the shop or in her bedroom at home, and she gets the dress done within five days. She is one of those people who do the dresses 'old school'...that is, by using a sewing machine and needles. But she doesn't do only dresses; she also designs hats, shawls, headbands, and the list goes on. As a matter of fact, Tallulah Robinson was the one who designed Aunt Billie's, Grandma Lucille's, and my mother's dresses, even back when she was a preteen. She has made a few of Karena's dresses, and she even made her a few hats that my girlfriend grew to love.

"Hello!" Tallulah smiled as we walked in. "I'll be with you in just a moment." Lilli was instantly in awe with all the dresses on display. After about a few minutes of looking, she kept her eye on a lilac-colored dress with sleeves below the elbow, and it had a white ribbon around the waist to make a bow in the back of the dress.

"So, you guys ready for the tour?" my cousin first-removed asked, but the redheaded freshman was still distracted by the dress. Tallulah laughed and approached her.

"I love the color," Lilli said, looking up to the 29-year-old and smiling. "This is so cute. Do you make all these dresses yourself?"

"Yes, I do," Tallulah answered. "I do have a few employees who give me ideas and help me cut the right amount of fabric and all that jazz." She clapped her hands as she finished talking. "So, ready for the tour?"

"Yes!" Lilli exclaimed, and we all followed Tallulah into another room. This room had a sewing machine and a rocking chair, and there were a ton of paintings of designs hanging off the walls.

"This is where I make the dresses if I don't have any customers coming in. As you could see, I will be making a maternity dress for a woman whose baby is due in about two months. I jot down the notes that my assistant manager took and then I proceed to make the dress." We walked into the next room, which had a ton of figures. Some of them had dresses on, while some of them were bare.

"I test the dresses on these mannequins. If the dress is too big, then I take it in in the next room. If the dress is too tight, then I redo the part that is too tight."

"How do you determine the sizes of these things?" Lilli asked.

"I take measurements after my customers decide what designs they want their dresses to be," Tallulah answered. Then we walked to the only room that was upstairs.

"This is my office. I do all my accounting and finances in here. Thanks to Cousin Cornelius, I have no trouble with finances at all." We proceeded back to the main room of the shop, and then I had an idea.

"Is there any chance you design swim suits?" I asked my cousin.

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Well, how much would it be to make one for Karena?"

"Wilbur-"

"Relax, Neil! You guys are family. Family stuff is done at home. And to answer Wilbur's question, I'll make one for her. What would she like?"

"Oh, it's a surprise," I replied. "She likes the color blue, and I want her suit to have some sort of Hawaiian design on it. It is going to be a two-piece, but I want the top part to have a clip-on clip-off skirt to go with it."

"That would be so cute! Sure!" Tallulah smiled and clapped her hands. "I already have her measurements, so the surprise will be even better. Is this for her birthday?"

"Nah...some life event that will happen later."

"Are you sure it's not going to take five years?"

"Oh, you have until 2041 to do it. Relax."

"2041? Okay, let's just hope she doesn't gain or lose weight by then." I laughed at Tallulah's remark.

"Can I have a dress that looks just like that?" Lilli asked, pointing to the lilac-colored dress she was admiring earlier.

"Sure thing, girl!" Tallulah answered with a smile. "We'll need to measure you...hey Blaire!" A blonde-haired girl, Blaire, walked over to Tallulah, and she started to measure Lilli's figure. For a half-mutant, half-human body, she had a nice figure.

"How much will it be?" my dad asked.

"Oh goodness, Neil-"

"Lilli's a customer. I bet her father would've paid for this if he was with her."

"Okay, you have a point there." Tallulah walked up to the register and placed in the totals. "That'll be $32.20." My dad walked up to the register and swiped his card. Then Tallulah printed off a receipt and handed it to him.

"Your dress should be ready by January 27th. Thanks for your business guys, and thank you for stopping by."

"Thanks, Tallulah!" Lilli said as we walked out the door.

"I have an idea, Lilli," I said, turning to her before jumping in the car. "Why don't you wear the dress when you return to New York?" Lilli's face beamed with a smile.

"Yeah! I want my parents to see it!" We all laughed as we took off for home and completed my driving lesson for the day.

* * *

**Btw, just thought I'd say this...I had 79 views for all of my stories (the most being on my newest one, "Saving the Future") on only the first day of August. So thank you, thank you, thank you! **


	9. Karena: Sick

**Thank you guys so much for reading particularly both this story and "Saving the Future", and for reading all the stories in general since I got 62 views on all stories today. Special thanks, again, goes to AntoRodriguez7 for reviewing "Saving the Future." Next update on that story should be up by tomorrow, or by Monday at the latest. And now on with the show! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

**Janurary 24th, 2039**

"AAHH-CHOO!"

"Bless you," my boyfriend said with a straight face. I had not been feeling good all day. I called all my professors to say that I was staying home today, and I called in to work sick. All day, I have been sneezing with a stuffy nose, and I've had a headache for two days now.

But I thought that this was minor and went to visit the Robinsons. I am in worst condition now than I was this morning. I was trying to eat the soup that Carl made to help my nose, and it doesn't seem to be helping at all. I stopped thinking when my boyfriend approached me with a concerned look on his face and no spark of life in his chocolate eyes.

"Karr, are you okay?" Wilbur asked. "You look red, and-" He paused to feel my head. "Ohmygosh! You're burning up! MOOOM!"

I sneezed again as Franny ran into the dining room with a concerned look on her face. Wilbur continued to hold my hand, despite me being sick and not him.

"What's wrong honey?"

"It's not me," Wilbur answered. "It's Karena. Can you take her temperature? I think she has a fever." _What?_

"No, it's probably just a cold," I shot back.

"Just a cold?!" Wilbur asked, now angry. "You've been sneezing, you look red, your head is hot, you have a headache, and you're tired. Did I miss anything?"

"I'm pretty sure you're not a doctor, Wilbur," I retorted, but the teen didn't seem to faze.

"Karena, I'm afraid Wilbur's right," Franny chimed in. "Your temperature's 101.4 degrees. You have a fever."

"Okay, Karr, it's time for answers," Wilbur said, holding my hand tightly. "What did you do within the last two days?"

"I was training," I answered.

"For what?" Wilbur asked with shock.

**FLASHBACK-January 22, 2039**

"Worst...idea...ever, Lindsay," I said angrily. "It's 27 degrees outside, and we're running around outside."

"You've gotta get used to the weather on race day," my roommate replied. "It could be a snowy day or a hot day."

Lindsay Rose decided that it was a good idea to sign me and herself up for the 5K race to benefit the orphanage in March. I was good with the idea, but I was totally against running outside in the cold weather. That's why treadmills were invented.

And so here we were running around Todayland in 27-degree weather. I've done a 5K run before, but it was much nicer outside. But my lungs started to get dry very quickly due to the cold, and I stopped to walk at least ten times due to the cold.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Come on, Karr," Wilbur said. "You know better than that...you could've gotten frostbite!"

"Wilbur, I know...I just couldn't object. I thought I could prove Lindsay wrong-"

"Uh, Karr? You just did." Wilbur paused to take a breath. "You don't need cold weather for your lungs; you need water. And if you wanna know why I act like a doctor, it's because I care about you." I started to cry, and Wilbur hugged me tightly.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. That's gonna make your fever worse."

"Oh, hun, I'm so sorry-"

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" I nodded in reply. "Come on, let's go to the guest room so that you can have some rest." I followed my boyfriend up the travel tube to the train room, and then we walked toward the guest room. When we got in the room, Wilbur helped me lie down, and I sniffed...and sneezed.

"You okay?"

"I don't know," I replied through tears.

"Do you need anything before you try to get some rest?"

"Can you stay with me?" I asked. "I'm scared."

"Here, sit up," Wilbur said as he sat on the edge of the bed and I tried to sit up. We hugged for about a minute before he kissed me on the forehead.

"Now please, get some sleep." He got up, but my hand remained firm on his. The teen chuckled, and he sat back down as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to hear someone humming a song that I didn't recognize. I opened up my eyes, and I saw my boyfriend sitting on the bed, holding my hand. I smiled, wondering if he had stayed with me the whole time I was asleep.

"Hey," I choked out, and Wilbur turned his head so that he could face me.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Were you with me the entire time?" I asked.

"My mom did stop in a couple times to summon me up," Wilbur explained with a chuckle. "But I refused to leave your side. I gave you a shot while you were sleeping."

"I didn't need a shot," I replied.

"It's not what you think," the teen said. "It's the cure for a fever."

"Your dad found a cure?"

"Amazing, huh?" It was my turn to chuckle. "Your body temperature's now 98.1 degrees."

"Well, no wonder I feel like a superhero right now." We both chuckled. "So you're not gonna get sick right?"

"Karena Edwards, Wilbur Robinson doesn't get sick that easily." I laughed, and my boyfriend joined in. "Your laugh...it's so...beautiful."

"What? You haven't heard me laugh before?" I asked.

"No, it's not that...it's just that I've never actually noticed what your laugh sounded like before."

"Oh," I paused, and then I remembered the humming. "What sound were you singing, by the way?"

"**There's a Class For This**."

"Seriously? It didn't sound like it."

"My singing voice is much better than my humming voice, trust me," Wilbur said.

"I was kidding," I replied, and Wilbur laughed.

"Good one. So, you've heard the song before?"

"Heard it? Loved it! It was like...my theme song when I was in high school."

"Really? How come?"

"A lot of people questioned me about why I try to act so happy all the time, yet I cried a lot."

"Because of your mother?" Wilbur asked, and I nodded.

"Most of them thought I was a little odd."

"You're not odd in my eyes," the raven-haired teen responded, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I betcha if you sang it, the song would have a whole different meaning."

"Actually," Wilbur said, thinking for a few seconds. "I feel the exact same way sometimes. I found the song on your phone, and so I thought I'd listen to it. Even though I'm somewhat famous because of-well, my dad, a lot of classmates think I'm only a rich boy, but-"

"You're so much more than that," I finished.

"Exactly. I just don't understand it." I interrupted the teenager with a finger on his lips and a smile.

"You don't have to," I said. "I've been through it. Sometimes things are best unanswered. If we try to find an answer to these questions, then life will be pointless." I pulled myself up, and I pulled Wilbur in to a kiss.

"I think I picked the right gal," Wilbur said after we ended our kissing session.

"And I know I picked the right gentleman," I replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, Karr." We pecked, and then I started thinking about how his day went two days ago.

"How did the tour go?"

"It was good. Lilli really liked seeing everything. Tallulah's even making her a dress."

"Really?" I somehow pictured Donatello's daughter to wear a dress, unlike her mother, who liked being a tomboy.

"She loved the color and the design so much that my dad purchased the fabric. Tallulah's making it right now."

"Well, I can't wait to see Lilli reunited with her father in New York."

'Me either-wait a minute. You're going to New York?"

"Oh not me," I said with a smirk. "_We're _going to New York to bring Lilli back to her parents."

"How did you pull that off?" Wilbur asked, the spark returning to his chocolate eyes.

"Well, yes, I was saving money," I explained. "But it wasn't for a car. I just bought two plane tickets to New York and back after you're done with school."

"Well, then I can't wait for our mini-vacation," Wilbur replied with a smile. "I've always wondered what New York was like anyway."

"One question for you: is the Statue of Liberty still there?"

"My dad specific asked for historic monuments, like the Statue of Liberty or Arlington Cemetery to remain as they were."

"Interesting."

"Well," Wilbur said, getting up. "We should eat some dinner. It's Tuesday, so we're having tacos."

"Tacos sound good right now," I said, getting out of bed, and arm in arm, we left the guest room toward the travel tube.

* * *

**Yeah, we needed some one-on-one conversation here. I love posting chapters like this :) Thanks for reading!**


	10. Wilbur: Dr Hamato

**I apologize for the delayed update; it took me about five days just to write my most recent chapter in "Saving the Future", and let me tell ya: it was a hard one to write.**

**Anyway, guess who we get to meet in this chapter? Read to find out! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"* Enjoy!**

**P.S. I have decided that this will NOT be a crossover. This is mainly a series that surrounds Wilbur and Karena's relationship in the first four years. Donatello and family are NOT the main characters. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. I'll be happy to answer for you. Thanks! :)**

**Also, I watched the season 1 finale of TMNT, and it was BOOYAKASHA! I'm really looking forward to season 2, especially Don's conflict with Casey. Personally, I think Don and April are cute together, but we'll see where this season goes. If you would like me to create a biography for Don, April, or family (I already created one for Lillianna), please message or review! I've heard two different rumors: April will, in fact, date Casey, or Don and April will kiss and fall in love. I don't know which one is true, but in this case, let's just say that April did date Casey at some point, but they break up and April realizes that Donnie has been there for her all along and falls for him (catch the hugs in a few episodes?). Anyway, on with the show since I'm now done talking.**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

**February 26, 2039**

I really hate dressing up. Today, I just really wanted to kick back and relax since it was Saturday. But, NO! My dad woke me up at 6:30 this morning and told me to wear something nice and not my usual Captain Time Travel shirt. So, here I am, buttoning up my turquoise shirt and zipping my black trousers and tying my black dress shoes.

I couldn't do my chargeball warm-up due to what I was wearing, so I just went straight to the dining room for breakfast via travel tube. But when I approached my seat, I found my spunky girlfriend sitting in the chair...again.

"Hey, honey," Karena said with a smile.

"Good morning, Karr," I replied, leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Do you mind getting up so that I can sit down?"

"That won't be necessary, Wilbur," my brunette girlfriend answered with a smirk. My mouth was wide open.

"Since when do you say 'no?'"

"Lewis wanted me to tell you to meet him in the garage," Karena explained. "Breakfast will be at Robinson Industries, and you will be driving him there."

"Lewis?" I asked with shock. "How did he get here?" I paused with a 'whoa' hand gesture. "Wait, did Dad steal the time machine to get his future self?" Karena and my mom, who was seated next to her, laughed.

"No, silly," my mom answered. "Karena's kidding. Your _father_ wants you to go to work with him. He says he wants you to meet a friend."

"Oh. But what about Karena?"

"Franny and I are having a girl's day out," my girlfriend answered. "Since we don't do this often, and you're with your dad, I figured that we would go to an ice skating lesson together."

"Ice skating?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, very serious," my mom answered. "And Tallulah and Aunt Billie are coming with us." Then she stood us and shooed me away. "Go on, have a great time at work!"

"Mom! I don't have a job!"

"You do for today, mister," my mom pressured me. "Now go! Have fun! Say hi to your friend for me!" I was pushed under the travel tube, and I went up and down to the garage.

"Man, women can be so pushy!" I exclaimed out loud with my head down. I heard my dad chuckle as he approached me.

"Are we ready to rock and roll?" my dad asked, and I shot my head up again.

"Since when do you speak metal?" I asked jokingly with a smirk.

"Since I learned how to be a country boy."

"Country doesn't speak metal, Dad," I corrected him jokingly. "Country speaks ballads."

"Well then rock and roll speaks metal," my dad said. "Well, you're driving, so let's go to work."

We jumped in the flying car, and I activated the controls to bring the car to life. I pulled the wheel up so that the car could rise in the air, and I opened the garage door above us so that I wouldn't damage the car. I then pushed the car forward and stepped on the gas as we got closer to the city.

"So one question: what exactly is the occasion?" I asked as I drove.

"We are meeting an old friend, Wilbur," my dad answered.

"Who, though? Karena said the exact same thing when I asked her."

"You'll just have to wait and see," my dad answered. _Great, more waiting. This day just gets better and better...and it's only 7:00 in the morning._

We finally approached the city, and I took a right turn. I turned left then after half a mile, and there was Robinson Industries. I parked the car on the top floor, and we got out to take the elevator down to the fifth floor, which was where my dad had to clock in. It's been awhile since I've been in Robinson Industries; the last time I was here was to destroy the evidence of attempted murder last year. But the look started to come back as I paid close attention to the paintings on the walls, as they belonged to my cousin Laszlo and my girlfriend Karena. They had done various paintings, such as a family picnic (Laszlo's), a side view of Todayland with mountains in the background (Karena's), the memory scanner (Laszlo's), and my mom dressed in purple (Karena's).

We took the elevator...again, to the 17th floor, where my dad's lab/office was at. Just as we got in the room, Evelyn paged my dad.

"Yes, Eve?"

"Someone's here to see you, Mr. Robinson," Eve said.

"Oh, that must be my guest," my dad answered through the machine. "Send him up. Thank you, Eve."

"You're welcome, sir," Eve replied. "Have a nice day."

"You too." My dad started to look through his papers and notes, and he sighed.

"This is the life of an inventor," my dad said, discarding some notes. I laughed as I explored his office. There was an awful lot of family portraits done in the room, but in photography and in paintings. The paintings were done by Karena, who did a remarkable job at them. My dad bought the portraits from Karena, and she had earned about $700 in credit so far. She was really happy and decided to save the money for a new apartment, which, she told me, wasn't going to happen until June; she wanted to save more first.

My thoughts were interrupted when my dad and I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" my dad said, and the door opened with a _swish! _sound. I had my eyes wide open; I couldn't believe who it was that came in!

"D-D-Donnie?"

"Wilbur?"

"Ohmygosh I cannot believe it's really you!" I exclaimed as Donatello Hamato and I gave each other a handshake and a hug. "It's been a long time." I paused to examine him. He still looked like he was a young teenager with maybe a little more muscle, he had the same old smile with the gap in his teeth, and he was now wearing a white lab coat instead of only his ninja belt and paddings, but he was not wearing his purple mask. I remembered his daughter, Lilli, telling me that he was an inventor in New York City after earning a degree in physics and chemistry.

"It's been a long time," Donnie replied with a smile.

"You look really good for your age," I complimented him. "How old are you now?" He was only my age when I first met him here two years ago...when Karena still lived in her old world with the movies. Now that everything morphed together, it was clear that Don did visit the future during his teenage years.

"I turn 42 in September," Donnie answered. "Forty is the new fifteen, especially when you've been training ninjitsu." He turned toward my dad, and they shook hands.

"Nice to see you again, Cornelius," the inventing ninja said with a smile.

"Same to you, Mr. Hamato," my dad replied. "Since it's early, I'd figure you could reunite with Wilbur and catch up."

"So that's why he's here," Don said.

"Yes, he has some information about your daughter."

"I have heard about that," Donatello replied, now with concern on his face. "Hopefully I'll get some answers."

"Same here, Mr. Hamato," my dad said.

"Donatello, please."

* * *

"A couple of robot sentries found her in the middle of the road, and they brought her to the orphanage, thinking she was an orphan."

"But how is she?" Donatello asked with worry in his voice.

"Mildred has been doing a great job taking care of her for the past two years," I answered. "I took her on a little tour of Todayland, and she loved it."

"Really?" Donnie placed a hand on his chin. "So she has adjusted to the new environment?"

"She kept fighting to go home for a year and...a...half...but my girlfriend met her at the orphanage and invited her to my place. Since then, she's been serious about her education." I paused, and I chuckled. "Lilli's like the sister I never had. She's so fun to hang out with."

"Lillianna has her mother's spunkiness," the amber-eyed ninja said. "But she has been taught well, both academically and...oh how should we put this? Physically?"

"As in ninjitsu?" I asked.

"Yes," Don answered. "Her uncle, Leo, is a great sensei."

"So what happened to Splinter?" I asked.

"Because he was mutated into a rat, his life span was shortened," Donatello explained. "He died of a heart attack when Lilli was five. He would've been in his 60s if he was here today."

"So Leo took over as sensei?"

"It was in Splinter's will."

"So, what about your brothers?" I asked. "Are they married too?"

"I'm the only married one in the family," Donnie answered. "Leo did date a girl for sometime, but it didn't work out. All Raph did was hang out and once in a while get drunk with Casey. And Mikey just continued to live life as a fun-loving uncle." He paused, taking in a breath. "We're all blessed, really. Lilli brought a whole new meaning of life to us."

"So how is April?" I asked, but then I held back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to change the subject."

"No, it's fine," the inventor replied with a chuckle. "April's doing fine. She is a much better kunoichi than she was before. And she's a great mom. Lilli looked up to her the most when she didn't know what to do about her psychic powers."

"Do you know how Lilli got them yet?"

"No, all I could come up with was 1/4 turtle and 3/4 human along with 1/2 April and 1/2 me."

"What's up with the 1/4 part?" I asked.

"Lilli has the same number of fingers as I do," Donatello explained. "I did do a few tests on her when she was born, and she had a hidden shell in her back."

"Lilli said that it hurt as she grew up," I interrupted.

"Yeah, she kept coming to me about it. I would give her back massages or painkillers, but she kept complaining about it."

"So where is the shell?" I asked. "Or does she not have one?"

"She has one, and she doesn't," Don answered. "The shell's hidden as though from a person's eyes, she doesn't have one. But her back is very well shielded. So if someone were to stab her in the back, it would be impossible...as a matter of fact, it's impossible on the front, too."

"Lilli has a plastron?" This was getting better and better.

"Yes, but she said it didn't hurt as much as her back did when her shell was growing. Her shell and plastron that are hidden in her body are like a shield."

"Okay, well is there any sign of a tail?" I asked.

"No tail," Donatello answered. "Her looks are mainly from her mother, but she has a few of my looks as well."

"She has your brains, apparently," I chimed in.

"That she does," the mutant turtle said laughing.

"Sorry to change the subject, but why are you here?"

"Your father emailed me and asked me for the mutagen from Dimension X that I have been keeping. He wanted to experiment on it. As he also explained that you found my daughter, he wants to help find out the cause of her psychic powers."

"So you think it's in the mutagen?" I asked.

"We don't know," Don answered with a shrug. "It's possible that she may have inherited her mother's mental energies-"

"But she could also have gotten them from you," I interrupted him, but the turtle waved his hands.

"Oh, I'm no psychic; I only have the brains...and some part of the mutagen."

"Then that must be it!"

"But it doesn't mean that Lilli has gotten her powers just from mutagen," Don chimed in. "It may be-"

"It's time." I heard my dad in the comlink, and we stood up.

* * *

"So what can you tell me about this mutagen?" my father asked as he examined it through a microscope.

"Because the ooze is not of this planet," Donatello Hamato explained. "It's very unpredictable. For example, when I was exposed to the ooze, I was last in contact with a human, so thus I mutated into a humanoid turtle. Timothy didn't come into contact with anything but plastic, so he mutated into some giant blob."

"You haven't found a cure?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Don answered. "Sensei passed away ten years ago before I could find a way to turn him back into a human. It was the same way with everyone else who mutated: Chris Bradford, or Dogpound; Xever, or Fishface; Vic, Spider Bytes; Snake, Snakeweed. Even Timothy is gone."

"What happened to him because of his mutation?" Dad asked.

"He was cast into the Atlantic Ocean, never to be seen again."

"So how come you and your brothers are still alive?" I asked.

"We're part-human, so our life spans are longer," Donatello answered. "We may even live to 80 years old with all the new technology."

"Could this affect your daughter in anyway?" Dad asked.

"I did run a few tests on her when she was born, and there was no sign of mutagen in her system. She's got half of April's genes and half of mine, half-human and half-turtle."

"But it could be the cause of her powers," Dad suggested.

"I don't know," Don replied. "Dr. Victor Falco back in 2012 experimented on the mutagen, modifying it to create some psychic connection."

"But was he a success?" I asked.

"We don't know. He inserted the psychic abilities into his own mind before we could find out."

I realized that Karena may know something of that research since she did mention travelling through different movies before she moved; she told me that the **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **show was one of them that she traveled through, and she mentioned a mutant monkey. I slowly walked out of the room while the two scientists from both sides of the United States continued to discuss the mutagen research.

* * *

**I know, some of this stuff didn't happen, but again, this is in the future. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for what Karena has to say.**


	11. Karena: Geometry and Meditation

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"Wait, what? I am so confused."

"How can Wilbur Robinson not understand the Pythagorean Theorem?" I asked in a jokingly matter. "The bottom leg is _a_, the side leg is _b_, and the longer side, the hypotenuse, is _c_. And so to solve the triangle, the formula you use is _a^2 + b^2 = c^2._"

Wilbur and I continued to look at a problem on Wilbur's geometry homework. The bottom leg measured 4 units while the side leg measured 7 units. His job is to find the hypotenuse using the Pythagorean Theorem, which apparently confused him during school hours.

"So _a _is 4 while _b _is 7. We don't know what _c_ is. So what do we plug in for _a_ and _b_?"

"Four and seven," the cocky teenager answered. "So the equation reads 4^2 + 7^2 = _c^2_."

"That's right," I replied with a smile. "So now what's 4^2 and 7^2?"

"That's gonna be 16 + 49, right?" Wilbur asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah! So what is 16 + 49?"

"Sixty-five. Now what do you do?"

"Now that you know one side, you have to solve the mystery on the other side: _c^2_. What do you do to cancel the square?"

"Square root it," my boyfriend answered.

"So what's the square root of 65?"

"Well, the square root of 64 is 8," Wilbur said out loud. "So what's going on then?"

"You have two choices," I explained. "You can leave the answer as square-root of 65 or you can try to square root 65 and get a decimal."

"I think I'll choose the first option," the sophomore said, and I laughed as he changed the subject. "So how are your classes going?"

"Getting there," I answered with a sigh. "I swear college is getting harder everyday." I paused, and I thought about Wilbur's day at Robinson Industries. "So how was your visit with Dr. Donatello Hamato?"

"How did you know?" Wilbur asked with wide eyes. I laughed.

"He called me a month ago to arrange a visit with you."

"Didn't you have a lesson with Lilli while I was gone?" Wilbur asked.

"Yep! She is really good with a flagpole," I explained. "She's just like her daddy."

"But how could you...oh that's right." The cocky, but handsome teenager smacked his head. "You traveled to his television dimension once."

"That's right," I replied with a smirk. "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh mainly about how his life has been and how his daughter developed." Wilbur paused to take a deep breath. "It's amazing how Lillianna dealt with the pain while growing up."

"What? The pain in her back?"

"Yeah. At least she doesn't have to worry about being stabbed in the back or the stomach."

"She has a plastron too?" I asked with shock.

"She is half or quarter turtle, remember?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I love how we're randomly changing subjects."

"You just changed the subject, Karr!" The teen exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. It didn't take him long to realize that I had walked over to his cushion chairs and threw a pillow at him. "Hey!"

"You gotta hit me back!" I laughed as I grabbed another pillow. We had a mild pillow fight while it was filled with laughter and a good time. I was winning the fight until Wilbur used his karate skills to grab my pillow. He pulled me toward him and pulled the pillow down as our lips touched, to my surprise. I got adjusted to his kissing style, and we kissed for what felt like a lifetime.

"Sorry to interrupt your little kissing workout," Carl chimed in as we both jumped at his voice. "But Lillianna's here for her karate lesson with Wilbur."

* * *

"The first lesson we will learn is meditation."

"Hey, I already know how to do that!" Lilli exclaimed.

"Well, then let's see you try," Wilbur replied, and then he turned to me. "You too, dear."

"Wilbur! I'm not-"

"As long as you're in this room, you might as well learn," my cocky boyfriend cut me off, and I shrugged. I sat in what was the lotus position, and I got my hands positioned so that my palms were facing the ceiling.

"Let everything fade away," Wilbur continued. "Your family, your job, your schooling, everything should fade away."

Wilbur's voice made me a little bit sleepy, and I started to lose focus on clearing my mind. I heard Wilbur commenting Lilli on her meditation, and that threw me off. I yawned, and I heard Wilbur slap someone. It took me a moment to figure out that it was me he slapped.

"That kind of hurts, Will," I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"You're not focused, and your mind is not clear," Wilbur explained. "As a matter of fact, you almost fell asleep. Now, try again. Clear your mind of everything."

I closed my eyes and closed my palms, and I started to breath in and out. Everything in my mind started to disappear, and I felt a flame in the back of my head. The more I meditated, the more my head hurt. I started panting and screaming, and then all of a sudden, I opened my eyes in tears. Wilbur rushed over and gave me a hug as Lilli opened her eyes in worry.

"What happened?" Lilli asked.

"The flame," I cried into Wilbur's shoulder. "It tried to kill me."

"What?" Wilbur asked with shock, and then he calmed down. "The flame shouldn't hurt you. It's just an image to clear your mind and prepare you for battle." He continued to sooth me in his arms, and Lilli joined in on the hug.

"It's alright, Karena-chan. We'll always be here for you."

* * *

"My head hurts."

"Did you train in the cold again?" Lindsay asked me. We were sitting in our dorm eating spaghetti for dinner shortly after Wilbur dropped me off.

"Nah, my boyfriend taught me how to meditate," I explained. "I didn't go very well."

"How come?"

"I started to get a headache. And it felt like the flame inside my head was actually burning. Wilbur said it shouldn't."

"Maybe someone's trying to reach you?" Lindsay suggested.

"I don't know. Then again, I'm new at this. Wilbur slapped me because I almost fell asleep."

"Oooh, busted by a Robinson!" Lindsay exclaimed with a pointed finger and a few giggles.

"I don't know how Lilli does it correctly-"

"Maybe because she was already trained in this area and is the daughter of a ninja."

"Touche."

"Come on, let's do some homework," Lindsay suggested, and we opened our Physics books.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update...and for the short chapter. This is one of those filler chapters, and I ran out of ideas, especially since I've been so focused on college and work and all that jazz. On the other hand, I'm going to love writing the next chapter for "Saving the Future." Thanks for reading!**


	12. PLEASE READ

**Hi everyone. I apologize for not updating my stories lately. I've been so busy with college and work that I don't have time to write...and I'm not getting a lot of reviews. So, therefore, my stories will be put on hold until probably Christmas or when I get at least five reviews in one story. If you have any questions, just feel free to message me on the inbox. Thank you, and have a nice night**


End file.
